Who's?
by Brentinator
Summary: After the entire Elite Force goes to a party, two of the members got drunk and did "it", one being Skylar. And now she is pregnant, but the real question is is the baby Oliver's or Chase's? Rated T for teen (alien) pregnancy.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Skylar's POV.

I quickly emptied my stomach in the toilet again, groaning. This had been the fifth time this week, but I didn't seem sick at all with the exception of all of this- 'uh oh' I thought to myself, puking again. The rest of the team must've heard me, cause Bree came up to me, with a serious face as she sat down beside me.

"Sky? You ok?"

"Yeah. I've just been puking all week." I explained, finally done as I wiped my mouth off and flushed the toilet before sitting on the bed, rubbing my eyes before returning my gaze to her, and she had a pretty worried face when she said seriously.

"Sky? This might sound crazy, but maybe you should take a pregnancy test." She told me.

"Bree, I pretty much can't get pregnant. At least I don't think so. The population of my planet is genetically engineered."

"True, but at the same time, you are the only Calderian to be on earth for this long. Maybe your genetics alternated and you can get pregnant." Bree suggested.

"Fine. I'll take one test." I gave in.

"Well, you wanna take at least two, to make sure you don't get a default product." Bree explained.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed as Bree sped out the door, coming back with a shopping bag and pulling out the packages.

"Kay, just go in there, and follow the instructions." Bree told me as I went into the bathroom and read the instructions before doing so.

"Bree, you can come in, it may take up to five minutes." I told her, unlocking the door after washing my hands. "Bree, remember the party we all went to a few weeks ago?"

Bree nodded as I continued.

"I don't really remember it, and-" I was cut off by Bree pointing at the tests as I looked at them both, gasping.

"They are both positive. Bree, I can't remember if I did "it" with either Chase or Oliver. I-I remember partying with both...who's baby is it?"

 **Well, I decided to make another Teen pregnancy story (probably because There is a reason for everything was REALLY fun and I'm learning about "it" in biology) and I'm gonna go with Bree's solution on how Skylar got pregnant.**

 **Now, who's baby do you think it is? Chase or Oliver?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Bree's POV.

"I can't be pregnant, Bree. We have no idea what could happ-" Skylar started before lurching for the toilet, making me cringe.

"Well, you are obviously pregnant. The only other person I've seen like this was Tasha in Greece, and I thought she was sick."

"I-I refuse to believe I'm pre-" Skylar started before puking again.

"Sky, we have to tell the rest of the team. If we don't, then you could be putting yourself in danger with Roman and Riker still out there." I explained, walking over from my previous spot on the door frame just as she stood up. "You sure your done?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." She assured as she flushed the toilet before sighing. "Time to go tell the team I guess."

"It'll be fine. Promise." I encouraged as we went downstairs where the boys and I had previously been eating breakfast as Oliver came up to Skylar.

"You ok? We heard your from upstairs."

"Yeah. Not sure which is louder. Your snoring or puking." Kaz laughed before I glared at him, making him shut up immediately.

Just as Oliver picked up his drink, Skylar blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

Skylar's POV.

I probably shouldn't have said that while Oliver was gulping down water, but I couldn't hold it in any longer and I suppose my reward for that was ending up with two people in shock and a bunch of water on my shirt.

"Oliver!"

"Skylar, you don't just drop a bomb on people like that, and besides, Calderian's can't get pregnant."

I then groaned, pulling the positive tests and showing them to the boys.

"Tests don't lie, boys." Bree pointed out.

"Well, there still is a 42.7 percent chance that they are both default, but with the symptoms she's been showing, that percent is lowered to 23.5." Chase explained.

"Think the tests are wrong? Scan her stomach, Sherlock."

"No thanks. I'm good." Chase explained.

"So...who's baby is it?" Kaz asked.

"I don't know. It's either his-" I said, pointing at Oliver. "Or his." Then she pointed at Chase, who paled.

"I-I think I would've remembered that."

"We think it happened at the party, Chase. And since no one remembers, we have no idea." I explained before running over to the trash can and vomiting, making probably everyone cringe.

"Sky?" I heard Bree ask, once I pulled my head out of the trashcan. "What are you planning to do with the baby?"

"I don't know, yet." I told her. "But I'll figure out soon. Now, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon." Oliver replied, handing me a plate.

"Here's to keeping this down." I joked before starting to eat.

"Skylar, for your safety, I think it might be best that you didn't do missions or training until the baby is born." Chase explained.

"What?"

"Skylar, I think I can speak for everyone when we don't want you to get hurt."

"And training will keep me from hurting myself on missions."

"Skylar, no."

"This isn't fair."

"Trust me. You'll be glad I did this." Chase explained before leaving.

"Well, let's hope that if the baby is his, it ends up like you." Kaz remarked as I nodded before we heard Chase yell.

"I heard that!"

"Now, there might be one issue. Skylar's appointments. She can't exactly go get ultrasounds if they see that she has three bladders." Bree pointed out as I dropped my head down before I heard Oliver perk up.

"We took all of the remaining equipment from Mighty Med after it was destroyed, and I'm pretty sure we have a few supplies left from Archnia and Super strike when they were both pregnant."

"Only Oliver ended up having Archinia's babies." Kaz laughed, leaving Bree with a confused look.

"I'll explain later. Point is, we probably have enough equipment to do that here." Oliver told us.

"Well, then. Sounds like we're good to g-" I started, but was cut off by having to run to the trash can again as I felt Bree rub my back, saying.

"Only eight more months to go."

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yeah I feel like making Bree pregnant is getting a little old. As for who the daddy is, well, you'll have to see. But as for my feelings on Brase, no offense to anyone, but I do find it pretty gross.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks!**

 **Lab Rats Squad: Well, you'll have to see. :) Here's your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Of course lol you'll have to see.**

 **LovetheLORD: Let's see if your right!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Glad you think so!**

 **LivForAPurpose: Aww thanks! Hope you like this chap!**

 **TKDP: Well, glad you like it! As for if it's Oliver or Chase, well, you'll have to see. Ok, TBH, I don't support abortion. Maybe because I've never heard any good reasons for it, but it always makes me upset. The picture I just searched "Paris Berlec" in the Bing search engine and looked through the images. It worked nicely for the story though. :)**

 **So Super Strike was a hero I made up, but did you guys catch the Mighty Med reference? Also, was Kaz ok? I have a hard time keeping him in character.**

 **Finally, I'm gonna start asking true or false questions at the end of the chapters, which could be from EF, LR or MM.**

 **Kaz has 12 siblings. True or false?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 2

Skylar's POV.

I woke up, yawning as I stood up before getting dressed and walking out of the room to see Oliver standing outside of the door.

"Oliver?" I rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Not trying to film you snoring, that's for sure." He told me, however I didn't believe it.

"Anything else?" I said as I walked towards the bathroom, Oliver following me.

"Mr. Davenport is back, and Chase got the ultrasound equipment set up."

"Kay. I'll be down in a minute, but you have to go so I can brush my teeth." I replied, shutting and locking the door before grabbing my toothbrush, then, feeling something something rise up my throat, I used my super speed to put it back down and run over to the toilet just in time to empty my stomach, groaning.

"Skylar? Are you ok?"

"I said leave, Oliver!" I yelled, puking again.

"Ok then..." he trailed off as I heard his footsteps get quiet.

After puking another time, I stood up and brushed my teeth, while pulling my hair into a ponytail as I went downstairs where everyone was eating.

"Hey guys." I smiled, grabbing some breakfast for myself before sitting down on one of the barstools beside Bree.

"Skylar, Bree told me something...interesting. I need to talk to you and Oliver in Mission Command after breakfast." Mr. Davenport explained, standing up and going into the hyper lift.

"Huh. He's not normally this serious." Oliver realized.

"Ya think? He just made four sentences without talking about how awesome he was." Kaz remarked.

"Yeah, it was two. Not four."

"Whatever." Kaz remarked, picking up a piece of his toast, smiling at it as Bree groaned.

"Kaz, if you talk to that toast like you are about to take it out, I will eat it again."

Oliver I and stood up simultaneously, and as I went to clear it, Oliver grabbed it.

"Oliver, I can clear my own plate." I told him, grabbing it back from him and putting it in the sink before we got in the hyper lift, which made me lose my breakfast.

Luckily, Mr. Davenport was smart enough to put a garbage can in there, which I immediately went to as Oliver stepped out while Mr. Davenport walked over to us.

"Bree told me that you may be pregnant, which is becoming more and more likely by the minute, especially since I found Chase setting up ultrasound equipment in the infirmary."

I sighed as I looked at Oliver before returning my original gaze at him.

"Are you mad?"

"Let's find out if you are pregnant first, then I'll figure out how I feel." He explained, leading us into the infirmary where Chase and the equipment was.

"O-oh, hey Mr. Davenport. I-I'm just-"

"I know what you are doing. You can leave now."

Chase nodded as he left the room, still really pale, like he was when I revealed it. I personally thought that Chase knew something, but until I can talk to him, I won't know.

"Ok Skylar, lay down and lift up your shirt." Mr. Davenport explained, turning on the machine.

I nodded as I did so before he put a cold gel on my abdomen area, making me shiver a bit before he picked up the wand, rubbing it on my stomach as Oliver held my hand.

"Well, you are definitely pregnant. With twins."

"TWINS?!" Oliver and I both yelled as I wiped off my stomach with a few tissues.

"Yeah. What were you two thinking?" Mr. Davenport demanded, shutting off the machine.

"We honestly don't even know what happened. We went to a party and all of us got really bad drunk, so it may not ever be Oliver's baby!" I yelled.

"Who else could be the father?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"Chase." I mumbled.

"CHASE?!"

"She just said that." Oliver pointed out, making me nudge his arm.

"You two are lucky I don't kick you out of The Elite Force right now. You are supposed to be heroes, and I have to ban one of you from missions in order to keep you safe. I'm very disappointed in you two." He told us, leaving.

Two hours later.

Oliver's POV.

Grabbing Skylar's lunch, I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I heard her sigh as I opened the door, seeing her under a bunch of blankets, sniffling.

"Sky? You ok?"

"I-I guess...do you think I shouldn't be doing missions anymore? That I shouldn't be a hero cause of this?" She looked up at me, the small amount of mascara she wore coming down her cheeks.

"Well, not doing missions for awhile is probably best. You don't wanna get in a fight with someone, only for them to kick you in the stomach. But the fact that this unqualifies you as a hero is ridiculous. Super Strike and Archina were pregnant, and they still counted as heroes. In fact, this makes you a fearless warrior. Not every girl is willing to go through with pregnancy, but you are. That's what makes you a true hero. Doing what others are afraid too. Not stopping crime or anything like that, although it helps."

She smiled as I said that, taking her hand in mine.

"Thank you, Oliver. And if the babies turn out to be yours, you'll be amazing father."

"And you'll be a wonderful, amazing, beautiful, mother." I smiled as I say beside her, putting my arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on mine, making me smile.

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yep. :) As for Donald's doctors, Davenport doesn't really approve of this, plus the kids at the academy probably need them more. Just go with it. Yep. Just remember that PROBABLY when it comes to Chase... he actually has 11, but counting him, it makes 12.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yep. He has 11. Thanks! :D**

 **Lab Rats Squad: Hmm, well you'll have to see...**

 **Oliver Mcfly: You'll have to see...**

 **Girl with the broken smile00: I HAVE NO IDEA!**

 **Bionichope(guest): Thank you!**

 **Darth Becky 726: You are actually right! As for who's baby it is, it may be revealed in the next chapter... here's your update!**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 3

Skylar's POV.

'Again?' I asked myself as I stood up from my VERY violent morning sickness and flushed the toilet before going downstairs as I was knocked down.

"Sorry, Skylar." I heard Chase apologize as he helped me up.

"It's alright. What cha doing?"

"I was actually gonna come get you. Mr. Davenport is sending one of his doctor's to see if you are cleared to train. However, you still shouldn't do missions. There are a TON of risks involving getting injured and putting too much stress on yourself-"

"I know. And it's ok. Promise."

"You sure?"

"Positive...but Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the twins are yours?"

I then noticed Chase had paled for a slight minute before turning back to his light tan.

"To be honest, I don't think they are. And even if they are, I'd be a awful father. So, even if we do find out that they are mine...let Oliver be the dad, kay?" Then he started walking back down before I grabbed his arm.

"Chase, look at me. If they are yours, Oliver would understand. And you wouldn't be a awful dad. I've seen how you act around this team, like you are in charge. Which is actually what a father is. In charge. You are just a little rough around the edges, but nothing a bit of self improvement can't fix."

"For once, I'm confused."

"My point is, you would be a wonderful father, but it would help if you lightened up a bit." I smiled, holding his hand as we went to the hyper lift, before he let go of my hand and pushed the trash can beside me with his foot just as it went down and I threw up again.

Once we got down there, we saw Mr. Davenport's doctor from the academy, and that he left once again. Chase smiled when he saw her, and I'm guessing he knew her.

"Hey Alexandra." He greeted.

"Chase. You seem to be doing well, probably since you aren't a victim of your brother's arguments anymore."

"Yep. Thank goodness."

"And you must be Skylar." She smiled. "Mr. Davenport told me about your predicament, and he wanted me to do a few tests to see if you are able to train. So if you and your boyfriend wanna-"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah. I am not her boyfriend."

"Well, does he want to be in here?" She asked.

I nodded as we went in the infirmary where she started doing some tests, me squeezing Chase's hand gently before she finally did the ultrasound.

"Good news. You are cleared to train. But I want you to be gentle on yourself and try not to push too hard." She explained as I stood up, pushing part of my hair behind my ear before Chase and I walked out.

"So, why did she think that you were my boyfriend?"

"She's basically the mother I never had. Which, however, involves the embarrassment. You have no idea how long she thought I was dating Kate." He shuddered just as the rest of the team came down.

"Hey Sky, we're gonna train. Are you able to join us?" Bree asked as I nodded. "Chase, can I talk to you?" She asked.

Chase nodded as they went over to a different part of Mission Command.

Chase's POV.

"Chase, what is going on?" Bree demanded, making me sweat, thinking she knew.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Every time we suggest you might be the father, you get super pale and deny it, but at the same time, you seem like your lying. Chase, do you know anything?"

"Yes I do. I pretended to get drunk at the party, but the truth is...I know who the father is."

"You do? Chase, you have to tell Sky."

"No! I don't want her to be disappointed, or to be mad at me cause I hid the truth." I told her.

"Chase, she's been trying to find out this entire time, so she'll probably be ecstatic. Please tell me." She begged, making me sigh.

"Fine. The father is..."

 **Review responses!**

 **Lab Rats Squad: Don't hurt yourself. Here is your update!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: You'll have to see...**

 **Aliqueen16: Glad you liked it! This was more of a Skase chapter, just to even things out. Now, now. I don't think you are Zelena, so cut that out. (Wicked Witch Of The West in OUAT)**

 **Lab Rats Whore: True, true. Yeah, Donald finally gave in. Yeah I get it lol.**

 **Darth Becky 726: lol XD Here is the new chapter!**

 **Guest: Well, he does. But as for who it is, you'll have to see...**

 **Sorry I didn't do a T or F in the last chapter, I spaced.**

 **Oliver is a only child, true or false?**

 **Who is the dad? Will Skylar be happy about it?**

 **You'll just have to see!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Chase's POV.

Just as I was about to answer, I heard a yell and darted my attention to the three teens to see Skylar, holding her stomach on the ground, making me run over where Oliver already was.

"What happened?" I demanded we helped Skylar up onto one of the stools

"We were doing the simulator, and Kaz was all like "I can do this blindfolded"." Oliver replied angrily.

"Yeah, turns out I can't. I accidentally knocked Skylar on the ground."

"I grabbed my stomach out of instinct, but he didn't hit me there. I'm fine." Skylar promise, starting to stand up until Oliver pulled her back down, resulting in her glaring at him.

"Just sit for a few minutes."

"Fine."

"Where did he hit you?" Bree asked.

"In the shoulder. I'm fine, I was just caught off guard. Promise."

"Even so, I want you to rest for the remainder of the afternoon." I told her.

"But I can train! Chase-"

"No! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" I yelled before continuing. "Just rest." Then I went back upstairs.

Skylar's POV.

"Let's go upstairs, Sky." Bree told me, slinging her arm around me as we went upstairs and for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I didn't puke in the hyper lift!

When we got up there, I walked over to the couch and laid down, sighing.

"Hey. You ok?" She asked, sitting down beside me.

"I hate how no one thinks I can do anything cause I'm pregnant. Bethany Hamilton is pregnant, and she still is surfing with one arm. I have all my limbs and pregnant but I can't do anything." I told her, crossing my arms.

"We just wanna keep you safe, Sky. That's all."

"And keeping me safe is stopping me from doing anything on my own? I may be pregnant, but that doesn't render me incapable of anything."

"We know. We're taking precautions. We took you out of missions due to someone hitting the babies or putting too much stress on yourself. Chase took you out of training cause he was scared you were gonna get hurt if Kaz continued to be a idiot." Bree explained, slightly blushing at the mention of him.

"You like Kaz, don't you!"

"What? That's ridiculous. I, do not, in the slightest, like Kaz like that."

"You are getting more and more red. You like him!" I yelled.

"Ok, yes I do. But be quiet. He doesn't know."

"Bree, you have to tell him."

"This isn't about me. But I do know something involving your babies." Bree told me.

"What?"

"Chase knows who the dad is. He was about to tell me before Kaz accidentally hit you."

"Now we know why he was getting pale every time we brought it up. Do you think he's the dad?" I asked.

"To be honest, I can't imagine him getting anyone pregnant, let alone being two feet in front of a girl that wasn't me."

"So you think it's Oliver."

"He's definitely more likely then Chase, but the only way to figure that out is to ask him." Bree told me just as Chase came in.

"Skylar? Can I talk to you? Alone?"

I nodded as Bree whispered. "Try to get it out of him." Before leaving.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Skylar, I haven't been fully honest with you, but I know who is the father of your babies."

"Who?"

"You can't be mad, or discouraged or-"

"Chase, I NEED to know. And we need to resolve this triangle of who likes who. This will help."

"You sure?"

"Tell."

"It's Oliver. He's the dad. While you two were doing...it, I was talking to Bree and Kaz, who act VERY weird when they are drunk."

"Oh..." just mumbled, going through a spiral of emotions before looking at Chase again.

"I knew, that you wanted me to be the father, but I could never take that responsibility along with keeping everything in check all the time here. Oliver deserves to be the father anyway." Chase smiled.

"And are you sure, it's Oliver?"

"Positive. I wouldn't ever do that to you or any other girl unless we were married, which I've pretty much given up on."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes, but if you know any available woman who would wanna go see the sci-fi thriller with me next weekend-"

"Yep. You have DEFINITELY given up."

"Anyway, I thought I should tell you. I didn't think I should talk about your affair, until they came out of it." Chase smiled, putting his hand on my stomach for a few seconds before standing up.

"Hey Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd be happy to go with you to that movie, as a FRIEND. Would that work?"

"Sounds good."

Review responses! (My bold messed up)

Lab Rats Whore: *smiles* yep! Your right!

Anon-a-miss (guest): I honestly have no idea what a OTP is (Onion, tomato, pickle?) But I know how you feel! Luckily, before I even started the story, Oliver was already the daddy.

Skoliver (guest): Good to know you are right, huh?

Lab Rats Squad: Please don't be mad the dad is Oliver...here is your update!

Aliqueen16: Thanks! :D yep, you are right! You don't like Oliver or anything, right? (Lol).

LovetheLORD: Here is your update! As for being stuck on Chase...please don't be mad.

Maddie (guest): Um, if you were wrong, you aren't gonna come after me with pitchforks or anything, right? RIGHT?!

Call her Angie she likes that: Cause it's fun!

Duggie Davenport: He actually has a older sister and brother, but they haven't ever been in any episodes.

So the answer to the T or F was True!

Here's the new T or F.

Chase has 8 family members that have been on screen, counting Kira, Leo and Tasha. True or false?

Also, Skasers...*whimpers* don't hurt me.

Over and out.

Susz.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Skylar's POV.

I walked into the terrace, seeing Oliver sitting there making Slurpee's.

"Hey Oliver." I smiled, sitting down beside him.

"Hey Sky. You feeling better?"

"Much. How's Kaz?"

"Bree yelled at him to be careful around you. Want a Slurpee?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. I'm honestly glad she did for future reference, even if this time he didn't mean it." I replied, as Oliver handed it to me.

"Well, Kaz acts like a little kid sometimes, but we both know he means well." Oliver replied.

"Speaking of kids, Kaz told me about your nephew a while back. You seem to be good with kids." I smiled.

"You could say that. I mean, I'm not great with kids, but I'm good at communicating with kids."

"So, do you want to be a parent one day?" I asked.

"That would be awesome." He agreed before saying. "Why do you ask?" Then he grabbed his water and started drinking.

"Cause...You are the father."

I then felt a rush of water land on my shirt, making me yell.

"I have GOT to work on my timing!"

"I-I'm gonna be a father?" He asked in disbelief.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but look on the bright side, you get to be good with OUR kids."

"I like when you say our when you are talking about me and you." He replied.

"So..." I trailed off, placing his hand on my stomach, where a small bump had started to form. "You are ok with this?"

Oliver nodded, using his other hand to grab mine gently.

"That sounds wonderful."

I smiled as I pecked his cheek before grabbing my Slurpee and as I started drinking it, I suddenly felt a rush of coldness go throughout my entire stomach, making me grab my stomach while stumbling as Oliver looked at me in alarm as he helped me sit down.

"Are you ok?"

I finished regaining my nerves as I looked at him.

"That was NOT a brain freeze."

"Do you think that was a cryo blast?" He asked me seriously.

"I wish Horace was here. He'd be able to figure out." I sighed, feeling sudden sadness as I remembered about Mighty Med, leading to a few tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Skylar, look at me. We ALL miss Horace and Mighty Med. It's been hard on all of us, but, the best thing to do is move on. You are gonna be a mom soon. Focus on that." He smiled.

"You mean focus on the morning sickness and the constant reminders to be careful. Why would I wanna focus on that?"

"Sky-"

I cut him off by a kiss.

"I was kidding."

"So does this mean you are done with Chase?"

"Romantically, yes. But I'm still gonna be his friend."

"And I'm ok with that." Oliver smiled, holding my hand again.

Bree's POV.

I wasn't gonna lie when I was using my invisibility app to watch Skylar and Oliver, and people might say that is snooping, but I wanna make sure my friend is ok! Deal with it! I walked back inside to see Kaz and Chase, standing their, crossing their arms, making me sigh as I turned off my invisibility app.

"There. You happy?"

"Why were you spying on them?" Chase asked.

"Cause I wanted to keep a eye on my friend, and witness her kissing Oliver." I admitted.

"Eww. That's gross." Kaz replied, leaving, making me sigh again.

"Hey, you ok?" Chase asked.

"Yeah! Everything is WONDERFUL!" I insisted.

Chase sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"You like Kaz, don't you?"

"Wha...no, that is RIDICULOUS. I am not, in love, with Kaz."

"I know how you act around boys you have a crush on. And you are definitely acting like that with Kaz." Chase explained, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Ok. Fine. I may, possibly, slightly, like Kaz. But only a little bit."

"Fine. "A little bit." You said that about Owen too."

"I told you to never bring him up again."

"Right. Sorry." Chase replied as I rolled my eyes, leaving.

 **Review responses!**

 **LovetheLORD: Well, I've done Skase stories in the past, but I REALLY wanted to do Skoliver.**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah. That's RIDICULOUS. Yep! I will definitely do so!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: Good.**

 **Guest: Lol I'm glad you like this. :)**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: That's actually a REALLY good theory...you'll have to see if you are right.**

 **Lab Rats Whore: Yeah I know. Him getting yelled at is mentioned in this chapter. Well, see it's Bree, Adam, Daniel, Tasha, Leo, Kira and Douglas. Marcus would be nine.**

 **Lab Rats Squad: Yeah same TBH. Let's hope Sky can help Chase find his Meant To Be. Here is your update!**

 **Well, no one got the question right. Here's the new one.**

 **True or false.**

 **Bree has had 5 love interests.**

 **So if anyone has any questions or ideas for this story, I don't need them yet, but I probably will in the future.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Skylar's POV.

I was flipping through one of Bree's fashion magazines, bored out of my mind while the rest of the team was on a mission, feeling tiny little kicks again my ever growing baby bump when I heard someone knock, making me groan as I stood up before answering the door, VERY happy with who I saw.

"Horace! Your alive!" I then hugged him, which is something I do very rarely as he hugged me back.

"Did Kaz and Oliver make it out as well?" Horace asked.

"Yeah, they are just on a mission. Alexandra and I are the only ones here." I told him.

"Who's Alexandra?"

"She's one of Davenport's doctors from the academy."

Horace then gasped dramatically.

"What about me?!"

"We thought you were dead!"

Then Horace looked down, surprised at what he saw.

"Oh...a little knocked up, aren't you, Skylar."

I embarrassingly covered my stomach as a few tears streamed down my face...DARN HORMONES!

"Skylar, don't be upset. You are positively glowing and it suits you." He told me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm just hormonal." I explained as we sat down on the couch.

"So, tell me everything."

"About my life or-"

"The baby."

"Well, to start, it's babies. I'm carrying twins. And well, morning sickness is a pain, and I'm starting to have weird cravings. I also think at least one of the babies has ice powers."

"Well, that's wonderful Skylar! Now, who's the father?"

I sighed, hoping Horace wouldn't be mad.

"Oliver is the father."

"That's hilarious, but tell me the truth."

"Why would I lie about this?" I demanded.

"Good point, you aren't usually the lying type."

"So, now my turn to ask you something...who all made it out of Mighty Med?"

Horace's expression turned somber before he answered.

"A lot of us made it out...but Alan and Nelson...they weren't so lucky."

"They're dead?" I asked, rubbing my eyes in order to keep tears falling out.

"Well, they made it out, but were both severely injured. Nelson died a few days later, but Alan held on, and is back at our temporary Mighty Med till we can remake it."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I told him, starting to stand up.

"Skylar, for yours, Kaz's and Oliver's safety, I'm afraid I cannot let you go. We are in a very remote spot and if we were found, it'd be catastrophic."

I nodded in understanding just as Alexandra came upstairs.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Chase told me to be on standby, and said something happened to Oliver."

"See, this is why I should be on missions with them! If I'm not, then something catastrophic happens!" I yelled, starting to cry...again just as the rest of the team came in, Kaz carrying Oliver.

"May I just say, you think he wouldn't be so heavy." He told us as Oliver, still semi conscious smiled at me.

"Hey Sky. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much."

"He also took a bit to the head

Alexandra and Kaz then took him downstairs while Chase, Kaz and Bree walked over to us, where they saw Horace, Kaz lighting up.

"Horace! Your alive!"

"Very much so. You can't get rid of me that easy." He smiled before looking at Bree and Chase, groaning, especially at Chase. "You again!"

"What did I do?!" Chase demanded, completely shocked.

"You are the rudest hero I've met the entire time I've been a doctor and I've had to deal with Alan."

Bree, in exasperation, yelled.

"He was unconscious!"

"And I'm also confused. What happened?"

While Bree explained, I yawned, laying back down on the couch, Chase sitting beside me with his hand on my leg.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Just tired. You'd be surprised how much pregnancy takes it out of you."

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave that to you. Night Sky. I'll let you know when we have a update on Oliver."

I nodded before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Lol.**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep! All the good stuff! Glad you liked it!**

 **Darth Becky 726: it got through! Yay! She has had 6, at least that I can remember.**

 **Rebekahtpe: Well, there is Kaven, Ethan, Owen, Sebastian, Troy and Jake. So six.**

 **Lab Rats Whore: Thanks. Ha ha! I tricked EVERYONE! He is very much alive! Seven? I only remember six...**

 **Guest: Well, everyone has their own opinions. I personally like Chase, but you don't, so..**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Sure I guess. You suggesting someone?**

 **Well, I think the question is false (everyone is counting Marcus as a love interest when they BARELY SPENT ANY TIME TOGETHER!) But from what I can remember, Bree has had 6.**

 **New T or F.**

 **More new characters have appeared in Elite Force then recurring characters from Mighty Med or Lab Rats.**

 **Sorry this chapter was more of a filler, but I'm running low on ideas. Would you guys be mad if I skipped two, three months so we can figure out the genders of the twins?**

 **Also, like Rulers of the games suggested, do you think Chase should get a girlfriend in this?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 7

Oliver's POV.

All of us were eating breakfast when Skylar came down, yawning before sitting down.

"Morning Sky. How are you feeling?" I asked, handing her a plate.

"Tired...I couldn't get comfy at all last night." She groaned, rubbing her eyes as I walked over and started rubbing her back.

"Sorry."

Then her head started going down as Kaz moved her plate, yelling.

"Incoming!"

Then she hit her head, making her wake up.

"Oww."

"Maybe you should try and get some more sleep." I suggested, helping her up and leading to the couch without a single complaint...she must've been REALLY tired.

Draping a blanket over her, and putting a pillow behind her head, she smiled before drifting off and I continued eating as Alexandra came upstairs.

"Hey guys. Where is Skylar?"

We all pointed to the couch, where she was snoring loudly.

"Ok, when she wakes up, tell her that she's gonna be find out the genders today." She smiled, going back downstairs.

"Well, I've gotta go." Chase explained, standing up, as all of us were confused.

"Where are you going?" Bree asked.

"The DMV. Since I can't fly or super speed, I need some sort of transportation." He explained bitterly, leaving.

"Looks like Skylar isn't the only one in a mood." Kaz smirked.

Speaking of Skylar, I looked at her to see her start waking up, making me sigh as I went over to her.

"Sky? You only took a fifteen minute nap. You should go back to sleep."

"It's clear I'm not getting any more, so let's go figure out what genders these babies are." She replied, standing up.

"You heard that?" I asked in bewilderment.

"No. I've been keeping track of the date since my first ultrasound." She told me as we went into the hyper lift, Alexandra smiling.

"Where's Horace?" I asked as Skylar laid down.

"He had to get back to the Mighty Med base, but said he'd be here when the babies get here." Alexandra replied, starting to check Skylar out, me holding her hand the entire time till she finally got the ultrasound equipment out, smiling.

"You ready to find out what you are having?" She asked as we both nodded.

Alexandra then placed the gel and wand on Skylar's stomach, moving it around so she could see the genders.

"Two boys." She told us, turning off the machine while Skylar wiped herself off and stood up.

"You know what this means, right Sky?"

"What?"

"We can pick out names now."

She smiled at that as we both went upstairs where Bree was eagerly awaiting us.

"So, what are you having?"

"Boys. More boys." They both laughed before Skylar went to her room, blushing cause she was still in her pajamas.

Skylar's POV.

I quickly pulled on my only pair of pants that fit, due to the baby bump along with one of my favorite tank tops before going back downstairs, Bree saying.

"Sky, we should go shopping."

"Why? I mean, not that I mind, but why?"

"Well, you'll need stuff for the babies, along with maternity clothes...cause you are getting to that point." Bree told me, referring to my outfit.

"Fine. Let's go." I replied, grabbing my purse before Bree and I exited the building.

After buying everything we could possibly think of, we went back home to see Kaz, Oliver and Chase watching The Hunger Games.

"Hey boys." Bree smiled as we put the stuff on the ground, the boys eyes widening.

"You two really went all out." Oliver replied.

"Yeah, the stroller, crib and car seats are still in the car." I told them before looking at Oliver. "I actually got you a shirt."

"You did?"

"Yep. But it was hard to find your size." I replied, pulling out a shirt that read "Real men make babies". "I thought you might like it." I smiled, handing it to him before Bree and I went upstairs to start on the babies room, Oliver following behind.

When we had finished, the room was completely space themed and absolutely adorable...however, Kaz and Oliver still couldn't figure out the cribs.

"How do you put this thing together?" Kaz demanded, flipping the instructions.

"Well, first, you read the English and not the Japanese." Bree laughed, flipping to the right page, making them nod before the cribs were fully assembled.

I yawned as I went into mine and Bree's room, sitting on the bed and turning on Despicable Me before laying down and going to sleep.

 **Review responses!**

 **Lab Rats Whore: Your welcome! Oh ok. That's my fault for doing that I guess.**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Oh ok. I'll think about it.**

 **Aliqueen16: Hmm...I do have this alternative for how Chase and Selena met...so I may use that, IDK. Don't worry, Ollie is fine.**

 **LovetheLORD: Yeah, I like both lol. Kay...who should be the girl?... ok, so after Mighty Med got destroyed by Roman and Riker, they couldn't find Horace anywhere, so they thought he was dead. Make sense?**

 **Oliver Mcfly: He's fine...any suggestions for Chase's GF?**

 **Glad you all liked this chapter, and if you want a bonus part of this chapter (AKA, pics of what Sky got) check out Wattpad for this chapter.**

 **New T or F.**

 **Roman is the older sibling. T or F?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Skylar's POV.

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom, sitting beside Oliver after having to use it for the fifth time in the past twenty five minutes. First morning sickness, then this? I think at this point, I'm just gonna have to move into the bathroom for the next four months.

"Hi again." He smiled, kissing my temple as I yawned. "Our boys aren't giving you a break, are they?"

"They are boys." I pointed out, making him pout.

"That's very stereotypical of you."

"My point exactly."

Once he straightened up, he asked.

"What are you thinking name wise?"

"Kicker and pushy." I joked as they started kicking.

"Haha. Let's name one Oliver."

"Well, now who's being crazy?" I asked sarcastically as one kicked me really hard, making me hold my stomach as Oliver panicked.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Now you know why I wanted to name him Kicker." I laughed, regaining my composer.

"I like the name Ryder."

"Better then Pushy, Kicker and Oliver. I actually think that one is cute. How do you feel about Jacob?"

"Now THAT'S a cute name."

I rolled my eyes at his reaction before he told me to pick out some middle names.

"How about...Ryder James and Jacob Drew?"

"That sounds good." He smiled, as I snuggled up to him.

"So, want me to get you something to eat?" He asked.

"Can you get me some strawberry yogurt? Bree bought me some and it's really-"

"Good? I heard you talking about it yesterday. Don't worry, I'll get you some." He smiled, kissing my forehead as he went in the kitchen while I groaned as I went back to the bathroom.

When I came back, I saw Oliver sitting on the couch, eating ice cream as I picked up my bowl of yogurt.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb, and say that's one of your cravings." Oliver said.

"Yep. Pregnancy sucks." I told him.

"Well, I've heard labor is pretty bad." He remarked, making me shudder in fear.

"I'm still not even close to ready for that."

"I don't think anyone is ever ready for that. My mom used to say "the less you know, the better it is" to my sister. As for that being true...well, I don't know. It's not like I've had experience." Oliver and I both started laughing hard at that because of how awkward that was before he continued.

"Did Alexandra say she was gonna let you try a natural birth, or is she planning a c section instead?"

"She's said nothing is wrong with me or the babies, so that first one." I replied, starting to get tired.

"Babies aren't letting you sleep, are they?" He asked.

"Yep. Like I said...trouble." I yawned, laying on his shoulder, feeling a kiss being planted on my cheek and a whisper.

"Goodnight, Sky."

When I woke up next, I looked to see no one around, me in fear, yelling.

"Kaz?! Bree?! Chase?! Oliver?! Where are you guys?!"

"Right here." I heard a woman say, making me turn around to see Mr. Terror and Expieron, as I raised my hands, ready to fight.

"Where are they?" I demanded as Expieron stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to take you seriously when you are like...that. Had some fun, didn't you?"

I would've ignored him, but cause of my hormones, I sniffed, on the verge of tears and covered my stomach.

"Just as I suspected. You are weak. And you don't stand a chance against me. You might have defeated me once, but never again."

"What do you want?"

"Well, definitely not you." Mr. Terror replied. "Just them. We heard about how they demonstrated powers, and now...they'll assist us."

"No!" I yelled.

"However, in order for that to happen, you need to come with us so we can insure we get these babies." Expieron told me, grabbing my arm.

"No!" I screeched before everything faded to black.

Oliver's POV.

Skylar and I had fallen asleep on the couch when I heard her start yelling.

"No! No! No!"

Making me immediately shoot up as I started rubbing her back.

"Skylar? Sky, wake up."

She then opened her eyes as I put my hand on her heaving chest.

"Breathe."

She soon calmed down and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I think your mom escaped and found Expieron." She started crying in my arms, holding onto to me tightly.

"Sky, don't cry it was just a dream."

"T-they want the babies."

 **Review responses!**

 **Rebekahtpe: You are correct!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Well, Oliver was trying to help, but put Kaz in charge of the instructions...not his best idea. You are correct!**

 **Lab Rats Whore: Lol XD. It's true!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep! Lol XD. Yeah!**

 **LovetheLORD: I think I have a idea (my original idea for him meeting Selena...)**

 **Rulers Of The Games: :) Ok, no offense, but not a fan of the name. Sounds like "Tyranasoarus" and I'm not entirely sure that's a good thing to name a kid. (Except maybe Oliver Lanning.**

 **Who watched The Rock?! That episode was sooooooooooooo good!**

 **Will Bridget and Expieron come after the babies? Will Chase find someone to love?**

 **The last T or F was True!**

 **New T or F.**

 **Kaz is a packrat. True or false? (Hint. Watch the new episode)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Chase's POV.

Skylar, Oliver and I were in Mission Command, the two training together while I was looking through the security system, looking for breaches, when the mission alert went off. I ran towards it, reading.

"Ok, so after several crimes, minor and major, the police found where the criminals are hiding, and they want us to investigate. Apparently they are heavily armed, so Oliver, get Bree and Kaz and meet me upstairs. Skylar, supervise the mission from here, and call Douglas and Alexandra if anything goes wrong." I explained before changing and going upstairs to where Kaz, Bree and Oliver were.

"Lets go!" I grabbed onto Bree's arm before we were super sped out the door and to the mission site.

"Now, we don't want to scare them and make them draw fire. Be very quiet." Bree, Kaz and Oliver nodded.

Just then, several boys and a few girls came out, firing their guns as I put up my force field and the rest of the team started fighting before, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone, escaping and holding their rib cage.

"That's the last of them. The authorities are on the way." Bree told me.

"Someone else escaped, running off. They looked like they were injured." I explained as we all ran in the direction of the person, only to see a girl, not any older then Kaz or Oliver, bleeding and passed out.

"Oliver, pick her up gently. We need to get her back to Mission Command." I ordered, Oliver sliding his hands under her before lifting her up and started flying back to the penthouse while the rest of us sped or flew back.

When we got there, Alexandra was already taking scans and x rays of her, as we noticed Skylar had left and while the rest of the team went upstairs, I stayed in Mission Command.

"So what happened to her?" I asked.

"Well, I have no idea, but she had several bullet wounds which are infected, along with a cracked rib cage. I'm amazed that she could run from you four before she passed out."

I nodded, looking down at her, only to see how beaten up she was.

"She'll live, right?"

"I don't know yet. Her vitals are barely stable, not to mention how much blood she has lost."

I nodded, going upstairs to see Bree asleep on Kaz, and Skylar asleep on Oliver.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Exhausted." Oliver told me as Skylar woke up suddenly, scaring me and Oliver. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Nope. Just wanted to cuddle with you."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that instead of giving Chase and I a heart attack?!"

After Oliver yelled at her, Skylar started crying and curled herself in as much of a ball she could with her large baby bump.

"Skylar, I'm sorry. I'm not mad. Please stop crying." Oliver rubbed her back.

"How's that girl we found on the mission?" Kaz asked.

"Not good. She's pretty much on her death bed." I told them before sitting beside Bree.

Bree's POV.

Kaz and I were on the terrace, eating lunch while Skylar was getting another ultrasound done and Chase wouldn't leave that mysterious girl's side, even though she was pretty much out cold. Meanwhile, Kaz was telling a joke, and it didn't make any sense.

"And then, the cream cheese said. "Shut up, you butter ball!"

I faked a laugh before taking another bite of my lunch.

"Bree? I have something serious I need to ask you."

"Go ahead." I told him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I hugged him as he hugged me back just as Chase came on the terrace, saying.

"And I've lost my appetite." Before going back inside.

Skylar's POV.

"Seriously, it doesn't make sense. I can't sleep, and when I do, I keep having dreams about your mom and Expieron...do you think they are really after the boys?" I asked as Oliver sighed.

"Skylar, it was a dream. That's all. Promise. You keep stressing over it, causing you to have it again. No one is gonna hurt you or our sons. Promise." Oliver told me, kissing my forehead.

"I hope so." I yawned, leaning against Oliver.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: But what if I want too? Yep!**

 **Lab Rats Whore: You'll have to see for that one... yep lol XD.**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Yeah.**

 **Oliver Mcfly: Yep! Thanks!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yes it was a dream. No, he is.**

 **Guest: Not as much Skoliver, but there will be more in the next chapters.**

 **New T or F.**

 **AJ's real name is Cody.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Chase's POV.

I woke up early before Alexandra to check on the girl. Something about her just seemed like she was drawing me in, even though she was close to death yesterday. Feeling worried about who she was, considering I had to majorly disarm her last night, I went into Kaz's junk tunnel and found a pair of handcuffs, which I connected to her foot and part of the bed. Just as I put the lock on, her eyes shot open as she sat straight up, before grabbing for her shoulder, where the worst bullet wound was, and let out a ragged cry of pure pain before falling back, me going over to her side.

"Calm down. You are ok." I told her as she reached for one of her weapons, only to realize it was gone.

"What do you want?" She demanded, spitting on me as she spoke.

I quickly wiped it off before answering. "Oh would you relax? We saw you were dying, so we brought you here to treat you. As soon as you are healed, we are turning you over to the police."

"How do you know I'm a criminal? Not a innocent victim?"

"Cause innocent victims don't normally carry five fully loaded pistols and two hunting knives on them." I replied, crossing my arms before continuing. "And I don't know who you are or what you did, but I don't care, as long as you end up where you belong. In prison."

"Wow. Harsh words for a bionic superhuman. And here I was thinking your dumb reputation would uphold and you'd try to reform me. Like you did with Sebastian."

"How do you know about that?" I demanded, starting to get freaked out, but staying calm.

"I know a lot more then you think. Like that your little buddies Kaz, Oliver and Skylar used to work at a superhero hospital, before it was destroyed, and that they are superheroes."

"You know what? Forget prison. You should be in a asylum."

"For what? Knowing more then I should?" She demanded. "If you know what's good for you, you won't turn me over once I'm healed. You'll give me back my weapons and let me go. In return, your friends will be safe. Take it or leave it."

I let out a heavy sigh before replying.

"Fine. But if you say a single word about them to anyone, I will not hesitate to take you out."

"Oh please. I'm not even bionic and I could take you out like that." She laughed, snapping her fingers, making me glare at her before she said in sarcasm. "Oh no. Did I make the baby upset? Now, uncuff my foot. It's very uncomfortable, and cutting off my circulation."

"Sorry, we don't have top accommodations. But since I'm a nice guy, I'll loosen it." I told her, going to loosen the cuff when she kicked me right between the eyes and nose, making me fall backwards in pain before standing up, rubbing my skin. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Just kidding, the cuff isn't hurting me. I just wanted to see you get a foot shaped bruise right there." She giggled.

"Why you little-" I started, but was cut off by Alexandra coming. "Poor girl!" I finished awkwardly.

"Is everything all right, Chase?"

"She's awake." I told her as she walked over.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm ok. When can I go?" The girl asked.

"You are gonna be here for awhile. You can't heal overnight. However, your vitals are way more stable then they were last night."

The girl nodded as Alexandra left. However, just as I was about to leave, I realized I had forgotten to ask something.

"By the way, I never caught your name."

"And you will never will. I've had several aliases in order to keep myself out of prison." She spat.

"Well, I don't know what to call you, so can you give me some sort of name?"

"Sel. Call me Sel."

"See you around, Sel." I told her, shuddering as I walked out, thinking one thinking one thing. She is creepy.

Oliver's POV.

"Oliver!" I heard Skylar whine again, as I looked at her from the donut chair from where she was laying on the couch.

Putting down the computer, I sighed as I walked over to her.

"Yes, Skylar?"

"My back hurts." She complained as I started rubbing her back gently, making her sigh in relief.

"Thank you." She then fell asleep as I went back to the donut chair before dozing off myself.

When I woke up next, I saw that I was the only one in the penthouse, as I started yelling.

"Kaz! Skylar! Where are you guys?!"

"They are a bit...held up at the moment." I heard a familiar voice say as I turned around, only to see Mr. Terror.

Licking my lips, I demanded.

"What did you do to them?"

"They are dealing with my ally. The more important question is, why didn't you tell me I was gonna be a grandmother. You should learn to tell me about this kind of thing."

"Mom, there is a perfect explanation for this-"

"I don't wanna hear it. I just want you to know, that I am coming when you least expect it."

"Then why did you tell me?" I asked.

She then disappeared as everything faded to black before I sat up, breathing heavily, Kaz and Bree right beside me, back from their date.

"Oliver, what happened?" Bree asked.

"Skylar was right." I muttered.

"Dude, calm down and tell us."

"My mom and Expieron escaped. They are after Skylar and the babies."

 **Review responses!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: You are right! Yay!**

 **Aliqueen16: Braz, Skoliver, all the good stuff! As for the injured girl...lol.**

 **Darth Becky 726: His name is actually Conner, and everyone calls him AJ. Yes! I want more AJ/Chase as well! Here is your update!**

 **Rebekahtpe: His name is actually Conner, and everyone calls him AJ.**

 **Bionichope (guest): Yeah it was so good.**

 **Lab Rats Whore: Yeah it is lol. Well, he may be played by him, but his actual name is Connor, while everyone calls his AJ. (On the wiki)**

 **LovetheLORD: My updating is good when it's fast...right? Braz and Skoliver are so awesome...and Skase, And Chalena, and Belle and Rumplestiskin (OUAT) Ok...where did that come from? I got carried away.**

 **Kat (guest): Why thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Lab Rats Squad: Yay! As for girlfriend...we will see if this girl is good enough for him. It's ok, we all have Gmail problems from time to time. Here is your update!**

 **So will Sel continue to be a jerk? Will Mr. Terror and Expieron come back for the babies?**

 **New T or F.**

 **Chase is now the only member of the Elite Force who doesn't have super powers. True or false?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Chase's POV.

I was downstairs, monitoring Sel's vitals, after they had dropped last night, she being very annoyed.

"Can you just leave me alone?" She demanded just as the mission alert went off, me running towards it as I opened it, eyes widening at what it was as I grabbed my mission suit, looking at her.

"You just got your wish. I have to go on a mission and I cannot stress this enough, but stay put."

"Your wish has been granted, your majesty." Sel mocked, me rolling my eyes before going upstairs to see the rest of the team, including a eight months pregnant Skylar.

"What's the mission?" She asked.

"It's Expieron. He's using his gravity manipulation to smash buildings. We have to deal with him before he destroys Centium City." I explained.

"I'm coming with you. I'm the only person who has defeated Expieron." Skylar told me.

"Skylar, you CANNOT go. We don't want you to go into premature labor. Just stay here." I told her.

"But Chase-"

"No! I don't want you to get hurt! You will not leave this penthouse and come on the mission. Understand me?"

She nodded as she sat on the couch, crossing her arms.

"Let's go." I told the rest of the team, grabbing onto Bree's arm as she sped out the door.

Skylar's POV.

This is getting ridiculous! I'm the only person to ever take down Expieron with the exception of villains here and there, and they need my help! I went down to Mission Command to see Alexandra was gone along with Sel...this wasn't good. I immediately started to track her down with no success. Then I accidentally turned on the monitor where the team was, only to see Kaz, Bree and Chase passed out, Oliver the only one holding his ground. I immediately ran out the door and to the mission site, yelling.

"Expieron! I'm the one you want! Come and get me!"

"Skylar...don't do it." I heard Oliver groan.

"Oh good. Now you get to see me destroy your entire team. Starting with him." He told me, going towards Oliver.

"Don't you dare!" I screeched as I immediately started fighting him, him taking me down immediately.

"Just as I suspected. You're weak." He laughed as he went to fight Oliver.

I stood up, groaning as I ran in front of Oliver, a sudden burst of agonizing pain going through my body as tears filled my eyes, a scream escaping my mouth as I grabbed my stomach, sinking to the ground before my vision dotted and went black.

Oliver's POV.

"Skylar! No!" I yelled as I knelt down beside her before I saw Expieron disappear just as the rest of the team got up.

"What is Skylar doing here?" Chase demanded as he knelt down beside her, checking her pulse.

"She saved me. We need to call Alexandra and Horace." I told them, lifting Skylar in my arms.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"Expieron kicked her stomach. We need to get back, NOW." I told them, flying back to the penthouse.

Once I got there, Alexandra took Skylar down to Mission Command with me following behind as I explained everything. Alexandra lifted up Skylar's shirt, to reveal a large bruise forming on her stomach as she let out a shaky breath. Alexandra immediately started doing a ultrasound just as Horace came down.

"I came as fast as I could. But I still have no idea what "get overheard right now" means."

"Dumb autocorrect. I meant "get over here right now."

"Horace, the babies are going into distress, not to mention Skylar is getting worse and worse. I think we need to start prepping for a emergency c section." Alexandra explained, leaving me in shock.

Horace nodded as they started getting ready, just as Skylar groaned, sitting up.

"Ugh...what happened?"

"Skylar, you need to lay back down." Alexandra said.

Skylar did so before asking again.

"Expieron kicked you in the stomach, sending the babies into distress. Horace and Alexandra are prepping you for a emergency c section." I told her, running my fingers through her hair.

Skylar nodded, sadness in her eyes as Alexandra asked.

"Are you in pain, Skylar?"

"My stomach still hurts, but I'm ok." She sniffed as I hugged her before she lost it.

"Shh. It's gonna be ok. We're gonna meet the boys today. Ok?"

She nodded, before grabbing my hand, in a rare moment of vulnerability.

"Stay with me?"

I nodded, kissing her forehead as Alexandra started prepping a IV for Skylar.

"If you don't mind, I'm not gonna look." I told Skylar, making her laugh a little before she inhaled sharply, due to the needle.

Chase's POV.

"I can't find Sel anywhere." I told them.

"So? She was a jerk anyway." Bree told me.

"She is gonna die out there. She almost died two nights in a row."

"You like her, don't you?" Kaz teased as I immediately defended myself.

"No! I can't be blamed for her death. That will come back to haunt me." I told them.

"Chase, she's someone else's problem now. We can't do anything about her." Kaz sighed as he left.

"She's right, Chase. If Sel doesn't wanna be found, we need to leave her alone." Bree told me, following Kaz.

I sighed, before remembering something. She left one of her pistols, which she will probably come back for...

 **Review responses!**

 **Lab Rats Whore: Yeah you were! Good point. Yeah.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah! Who doesn't like creepy people? Yeah it's true.**

 **Sofiamatiz: Will do!**

 **Darth Becky 726: No, I was just counting Bree, Chase, Oliver, Kaz and Skylar. Lol XD Here is your update!**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: Yeah. I've never seen Teen Titans.**

 **Aliqueen16: Poor, poor Chasey...I'll just have to love him more. Glad you liked it!**

 **LovetheLORD: Yeah, I like some ships. Not all (like Skaz) not good at all.**

 **Maddie (guest): Well, you'll have to see!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Maybe, IDK. Sel is my OC and I don't exactly like having to change my OC's personalities...does that make sense?**

 **Lab Rats Squad: Yeah :( here is your update!**

 **Duggie Davenport: Yeah it's true. She ran off! As for that last one, you'll have to see...**

 **LivForAPurpose: Glad you thought so! Well, they did! :P**

 **The Elite Bionic: First off, thanks for reviewing. Skoliver is good. Skase is good. I need help lol. I miss Mighty Med too. :( yep! 100! *throws confetti* sorry not sorry about that. Lol. No she is evil (but you might wanna get something to eat) yep, you were right! I will!**

 **So will Skylar and the babies be ok? Will Sel come back for her weapon? What are Expieron and Mr. Terror planning?**

 **The answer to the last one was True!**

 **New T or F.**

 **Chase has almost died in both Lab Rats and Elite Force 11 times. True or false?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Minor swear word.**

Chapter 12.

Oliver's POV.

I was currently holding Skylar's hand as she squeezed it tightly, but not in pain, in fear.

"Hey, your ok." I assured, kissing her forehead as I ran my thumb over her knuckles continuously before looking at the large tarp separating Skylar and I from Horace and Alexandra.

"We've got the first baby." Horace announced as a loud cry sounded through the room, as I saw a few tears fill her eyes in happiness.

"See? Your halfway done." I told her, squeezing her hand gently, which was met with a semi harder one.

A few minutes, I heard Alexandra say.

"Second one is here."

But we didn't hear him start crying as those happy tears in my girlfriend's eyes immediately went to sadness as a few pricked the edges of mine. And then we heard it. A small, tiny, weak cry.

"Get him some oxygen!" Horace commanded as we heard running footsteps go away from us, Skylar starting to sob now.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry, Sky." I pleaded, even though I was on the verge of tears myself.

"I'll close you up now, and then we'll take you to recovery." He explained before we heard small noises of him moving around.

"You do realize we aren't in a ACTUAL hospital, right?"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Horace yelled dramatically before continuing. "Besides, we set up a small recovery space."

I nodded as I kissed Skylar's forehead again as Horace finished, taking her to the small recovery room as I went over to Alexandra where she currently had a few monitors on the younger baby's body while holding a tiny oxygen mask on him when I noticed a large swelling on his head.

"Is that where Expieron kicked Skylar?" I asked, chocking on my words.

"That's what I'm guessing. I can't even touch his head without him crying." She explained as she continued to monitor his vitals.

"How's the other one?" I asked, walking over to the small bed he was in.

"He's doing a lot better. I'm still having to keep a eye on him, but he's in a lot better shape." She explained as she looked back down at the second one. "So. Which one is Ryder and which one is Jacob?"

"Skylar and I said that we were naming the older one, Ryder." I told her as I looked at him again, smiling.

"So this one is little Jacob then. He's adorable and looks a lot like you." She smiled before looking at his vitals, smiling more as she took the small mask off of his face. "Well, he doesn't need the oxygen anymore." She then put a diaper on him and swaddled him up while putting a hat on him, leading Jacob to cry in pain the entire time. Alexandra put Jacob down as she picked up Ryder, and had me sit down before placing him in my arms as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, hi buddy. I'm your daddy."

Chase's POV.

I was currently staking out, Sel's pistol right outside of the door, me hiding in the men's bathroom just as I saw the battered up girl come in, her black hair shimmering, and now a previously unnoticed pink streak was in her hair as she smiled, picking up the pistol, which I had emptied. Then I grabbed her, her glaring at me before kicking me in the stomach and knocking me to the ground as she placed her foot on my chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" She sweared, which didn't even seemed like she was fazed by saying so.

"I. Was trying to figure out where you went. You do realize you left while critically injured, right?"

"You know I don't care. I've been through worse then a shot in the shoulder."

"And a cracked rib cage?"

"Yep. Now I'm gonna leave. See you around, Chase." She sneered.

"What do you know. You said my name."

"No I didn't, you dork." She told me before disappearing when I noticed something...she geo leaped.

 **Review responses!**

 **LovetheLORD: Yeah. BTW, I'm gonna sound like a total idiot, but what does IMO mean? Well, Ryder is ok...**

 **Aliqueen16: One is ok! Other isn't out of the woods yet. Lol same.**

 **Darth Becky 726: On the wiki, they've actually said it's happened 12 times total. Looks like they like hurting him as much as we do. Lol. Here is your update!**

 **Lab Rats Whore: :O! It's actually 12 lol.**

 **Sofiamatiz: Will do!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: This is AWFUL! BAH! Actually...it's 12. Here is your update!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Oh ok. I added a pink streak.**

 **Glittercat33: It's actually 12...we all love hurting Chase, even the directors! XD!**

 **Will Jacob be ok? How did Sel geo leap?**

 **The last T or F was False! Chase has almost died 12 times.**

 **New T or F.**

 **Oliver and Bree both like one direction. True or false?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Oliver's POV.

I was sitting with Skylar in the "recovery room" which was really just a bed and chair plus two small beds for the boys, watching her feed Ryder, smiling down at him as she gently adjusted his hat before looking up at me.

"He looks just like you. You know, if you were a newborn boy." I told her, making her laugh as she gently kissed Ryder's forehead before asking.

"How's Jacob?"

"We're able to apply light pressure to his head without him screaming in pain. Anything more then that makes him cry." I told her, just as Alexandra came over, holding Jacob before gently setting him in my arms.

"You've got him?"

I nodded as she left us, Skylar smiling at him before Ryder fell asleep and Jacob started crying for Skylar. We quickly switched off as I put Ryder down in the small bed before sitting down beside Skylar again, kissing the top of her head while putting my hand down beside Jacob and held his hand.

"You did a good job, Sky. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Hey, this was partly you. You were constantly encouraging me, making me comfortable even when I didn't ask for anything, and you always made me laugh, through the ups and downs. And even before I was pregnant, you have always been there for me. And...I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner."

"It's fine Sky. Ryder's fine, I'm fine, you and Jacob are getting there. You just need a little more time to recover. And then things can go back to normal."

"Oliver, things will never go back to our old normal. We have twins now, we're together...we have to make a new normal. Are you prepared for that?"

I smiled, holding her hand.

"Have you met me? I would go to Caldera and back just to be with you. And without a wormhole transporter. Of course, I will make a new normal with you."

I then leaned in, prepared to kiss her, and for once, she didn't push me away, but welcomed me in.

"Well, well, well. I hope I didn't miss anything." We heard a voice say as I turned around, seeing Mr. Terror.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I've said this before. Your babies."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Your right. I wouldn't." She told us before Sel geo leaped in front of us.

"She's bionic? And works for you?"

"Yes, and yes. Mr. Terror offered me something better then I could ever find here in the U.S., as long as I got your babies for her." She snarled, pulling out her gun and aiming it at Skylar.

"What happened to Expieron?" I demanded, trying to buy time till I could get Ryder and hand him to Sky.

"Idiot got found by the police. Luckily, I found someone else with a grudge against, well, everyone."

I dived for Ryder, just as Sel hit the trigger. I ran towards Sky and the kids only to feel a burning agonizing pain in the side of my abdomen, Skylar yelling my name. I started blacking out, the last thing I saw was Sel blowing the smoke off her gun.

Skylar's POV.

"OLIVER!" I yelled as he went down, Sep smirking as she brought it back, blowing off the smoke.

"Oh relax. He'll live. I just needed to get to you and those babies."

I immediately held them closer, one in each arm as she walked forward.

"Well, for motherhood, you'd get a A plus...but as a hero? You have failed, Skylar Storm."

Tears arose in my eyes as I asked.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I need to get out of the states. I'm heading to a classified location after this."

"And then what? You are gonna start fresh? With the guilt of kidnapping babies?" I chocked.

"I don't have guilt. I lost my conscience years ago." She scoffed, walking towards me as I slid the babies a bit down before glaring at her, yelling as I felt a sting go through my stomach, mostly out of determination as I realised my pryokenisis on her, making her pass out while Kaz, Bree and Chase ran down, yelling.

"Are the babies ok?"

"What is Sel doing here?"

"Why is Oliver on the ground?"

I explained to them as I cried.

"O-Oliver was shot by Sel, who was after the babies in order to turn them order to Mr. Terror, so she would help her get out of the states. Luckily, I was able to use my pryokenisis on her before she hurt the babies."

"Get Horace down here and Sel out of here." Chase commanded, Bree grabbing Sel as Kaz ran upstairs.

Chase used his molecular kenisis to put Oliver on the extra bed before sitting beside me, holding me close as tears poured down, me holding onto him tightly.

"Sky, you are gonna be fine. So is Oliver. Promise."

"Y-you know as well as anyone, that you can't do that."

Chase's POV.

I then tried to take her mind off of what was going on while Kaz came down, explaining everything to Horace.

"Is that Jacob?"

"Y-yeah." She told me calming down while placing him in my arms, reminding me to be careful with his head.

"I think I've got it, Sky." I told her before looking down at him, smiling. "Hey buddy."

Skylar picked up Ryder, sighing as we both glanced at Oliver's unconscious form.

 **Review responses!**

 **Guessed (guest): I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna reveal that online.**

 **Lab Rats Whore: Yeah. Not kidding! :0! Yeah it's true.**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep. He's getting there...don't kill me for hurting Oliver...**

 **LovetheLORD: He is! Wahoo! Lol.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Ok...don't know where the light came from...but she did! :O! Here is your update!**

 **The Elite Bionic: Yep. You were actually right! Here it is!**

 **Sofiamatiz: I did.**

 **Lab Rats Squad; I literally got this one done right as you reviewed. Babies are ok and here is your update.**

 **If you guys have Wattpad, please go check out my new story "Love sick!"**

 **The T or F was True!**

 **New T or F.**

 **Kaz has a sister who's name is just the letter K. True or false?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Kaz's POV.

I sighed as I went downstairs, going into Mission Command after Skylar and the babies were asleep, but I didn't come to see them, no offense to them. I came to see the new father, who had suffered a gunshot wound two days ago and was still unconscious, making me very worried. I quietly walked in there, before sitting down beside him and held his hand.

"Hey, Oliver. You need to wake up, man. Jacob is doing a lot better, and Ryder is the same. The rest of you really miss you, especially Sky. Then again, she is hormonal. Point is, I need you to wake up so I'm gonna do a magic trick on you. When I count to three, you'll wake up." I told him, goofing off. "One, two, three!" Nothing. I sighed as I sat down beside him, looking down. "Well, THAT was stupid."

"No, it was funny." I heard a raspy voice say as I looked up to see Oliver glancing at me, his eyes barley open as I smiled, hugging him. "Ow. Be careful."

"Sorry." I told him as I let him go, Oliver grabbing my arm as he pulled me back towards him, smiling.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

"How are the boys?" He asked, trying to sit up before he let out a small hiss and his face twisted into discomfort.

I immediately went over to him as I propped his up, sighing.

"Be careful."

He nodded before asking his question again.

"Ryder's doing great. So is Jacob, since we can touch his head now."

"And Skylar? How's she doing?" He asked.

"She's definitely still in pain, even though she refuses to tell us, but she is still down here, along with the boys." I told him, and as soon as those words left my lips, we heard a loud cry as he sighed.

"That would be Ryder." I told him, ruffling his hair before going to make sure he was ok, only to see Skylar feeding him.

"Hey Sky."

"Hey. How's Oliver?"

"Awake. He really wants to see the boys." I explained as Jacob started fussing, Skylar handing him to me.

"Go take him to his daddy."

I nodded as I walked over there to see a smiling Oliver, handing him Jacob.

"Hey buddy. Remember me?" He asked as Jacob stopped crying and yawned.

"He likes you."

"Really?"

"Really, after all, you know that. I can see it in your eyes." I smiled as put my hand on Oliver's shoulder before getting a text from Bree. "I've gotta go, you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah." I smiled as he clapped me on the shoulder before going upstairs.

Oliver's POV.

"You are just so cute. You know that, right bud?" I asked as Jacob started crying, pushing his hand on my chest as I laughed. "That's mommy's job. Not daddy's."

Then Alexandra came down, as she picked up my son before taking him back to Skylar and his cries diminished immediately.

"Now that we have him taken care of." She told him, coming back as she lifted up my shirt, pealing back the bandages and looking at my wound before grabbing some disinfectant of some sort, sighing. "This is gonna sting, and then I'm gonna have to refill your IV."

Only then did I notice the needle in my hand, as I looked away.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I don't do needles well." I admitted as she laid me back down before putting the disinfectant on my wound, making me hiss as tears brimmed the edges of my eyes.

"This shouldn't hurt, but you might feel it going through your arm, which is normal." She explained as she emptied something in there before leaving.

As soon as she left, my phone turned on, and it said.

"I will get your children. No matter what the cause."

Chase's POV.

I went downstairs to see Bree on the couch, moaning, as I ran over to her.

"Bree? What's wrong?"

"I have awful stomach cramps. Kaz is picking up some Tylenol. We were out." She explained as she gripped her stomach and moaned before she gasped, wincing.

"What happened?"

"I-I felt a pop, and a gush of water." She told me as she groaned, me growing more and more scared.

"Where?" I asked, as she pointed to "down there" before crying out in pain.

"S-something's wrong. This isn't normal." She told me as she started crying.

I immediately texted Kaz, feeling guilty for swearing afterwards.

Chase: Kazimieras, what the hell did you do?

Kaz: What are you talking about?

Chase: Bree. She's crying, screaming, groaning and bleeding. Not to mention, her EXTREME stomach cramps.

Kaz: She got worse?

Chase: YES! Ditch the freaking Tylenol and get back here now!

I put my phone up as I saw more tears come out of Bree's eyes. I immediately picked her up, being heavier then usual as I went in the hyper lift, went down to Mission Command and placed her on one of the beds before yelling.

"Alexandra!"

She immediately ran in as she saw Bree.

"Chase, what happened?"

She's having stomach cramps and she's bleeding. Not to mention, before she got worse, she felt a pop and a gush of water." I explained as Alexandra's eyes widened.

"Where?"

I referred to where as Alexandra pulled a sheet over my sister's legs before pulling out Mr. Davenport's scanner and waving it over Bree's stomach, her and I both gasping as Bree cried out, yelling.

"What?!"

"Bree... your pregnant."

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: You know Sel shot him, right? Not Mr. Terror? Yep! It's true!**

 **Aliqueen16: Good girl. The ten commandments involve "do not murder." Therefore, I am in the clear! #Sorrynotsorry.**

 **Duggie Davenport: Yep.**

 **Oliver Mcfly: You and Duggie commented the same thing lol, but yep.**

 **Glittercat33: Yeah it's true. I honestly have no idea.**

 **Lab Rats Whore: Amen. His parents really didn't care lol.**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Yep! She does!**

 **LovetheLORD: Jacob and Ollie are both fine.**

 **Rebekahtpe: Happy birthday...again! Yummy that sounds good. You are right!**

 **Bionichope (guest): you'll have to see if Sel is Selena.**

 **So Bree is pregnant...correction, having the baby. Is she gonna be ok? What'll Kaz do when he finds out he's a father? Or Davenport when he finds out he's a grandfather?**

 **The last T or F was True!**

 **New T or F.**

 **Rodissius was originally a shape shifter before losing his powers. True or false?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Chase's POV.

Bree was pregnant? The same person who basically told me to wait till I was married before even thinking about going that far? I am going to kill Kaz. Ok, I probably won't ACTUALLY kill him. Probably. My sister asked with tears in her eyes.

"H-how did this even happen?"

"Well, I think technically both know how it happened, and if you don't, I am not the person who needs to talk about it with you."

Bree then groaned as she threw her head back.

"What's with all the pain and blood then?"

"Your having the baby now."

"What?!" She yelled as she started crying, whispering.

"I...I want Kazzy."

"I know sweetie, but he's coming. Ok? You need to focus on the baby." She replied, pulling off Bree's pants as I walked over to my sister, holding out my hand.

"Squeeze. It'll help."

She nodded as she grabbed my hand, a small smile creeping on my face for a few seconds as Alexandra looked at Bree and I.

"It would definitely cause complications if I gave you a epidural with you being at a nine already. Also, this is the fastest I've ever seen someone dilate in their first pregnancy. And I was a labor and delivery doctor before I was hired by Mr. Davenport."

"When's Kazzy coming?" My sister asked, small tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Let me look." I told her, looking at my phone to see a message from him.

Kaz: It's gonna be awhile. Just tell Breezy, so she isn't waiting me.

I think he meant "for me" but ok. I looked at my sister as she asked.

"Well?"

"He's gonna be awhile."

Bree nodded, trying not to cry more about this as Alexandra told me to get dressed, which involved scrubs and a mask, me wondering where she got this stuff. When I came back, Bree chuckled at me as she gripped my hand.

"You look good."

"Liar."

"Yeah."

I kissed her forehead softly in a brotherly way before Alexandra smiled.

"Kay Bree, you are ready. Chase I want you to stay by your sister, but be ready to help me as soon as the baby is born."

I nodded as Bree continued to squeeze my hand before Bree's eyes closed as she let out a small scream.

"Good job. We should have the baby out soon if you keep doing big ones like that." She explained.

What seemed like hours later for both me and Bree was when she finally saw the head.

"Good job, I can see the head. Just a few more, and you'll have the baby."

Bree continued to scream as she was pushing before she fell back on the pillows, in the verge of exhaustion.

"I'm proud of you Bree." I smiled as the baby started crying.

"Chase, I need you to go get some towels." She told me.

I came back as Alexandra cleaned off the baby, my weary sister asking.

"W-what is it?"

"It's a baby girl." Alexandra smiled as she asked. "Bree, I think Chase is gonna have to cut the cord since Kaz isn't here yet."

Bree just nodded about to fall asleep as I put on a pair of gloves and she handed me the scissors as I cut the cord, as she looked up at me.

"Hey sweetheart."

After Alexandra weighed her, she swaddled her up and placed her in Bree's arms.

"Hey baby girl. Your daddy is gonna love you."

Both Bree and the baby yawned as I chuckled, putting the baby in one of the beds before I squeezed Bree's hand gently.

"Get some sleep. I'll send Kaz down when he gets here."

"Don't hurt him...and tell Mr. Davenport." She told me as she fell asleep.

I then changed and went upstairs to see Kaz fly in the window.

"What happened to Bree? And why is there blood on the couch."

I immediately pinned him to the wall.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"You know what you did! You did it with my sister, and now she is downstairs, exhausted from having your baby!"

"Wait...she was pregnant?"

"No, she found one of your siblings. Of course she was pregnant! Now get down there before I let Spike on your face." I told him as I moved my arm off of him and he ran downstairs before I started cleaning the blood off the couch when I heard the door open to see Mr. Davenport.

"Chase, what happened to the couch? And where is everyone else?"

"There's blood on it. Everyone else is downstairs." I explained.

"Why was there blood on the couch?"

"Chase Kaz knocked up Bree and we didn't know till she went into labor on the couch." I replied bitterly as I finished cleaning the couch before looking at my "father's" enraged face.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm behaved and probably will not get married, so no babies from me." I explained as he went downstairs before I texted Leo.

Chase: Leo. Know who this is? *insert picture of baby here*

Leo: I can tell you right now that I've never see that baby before. Looks a lot like Bree though. Even though those eyes are a lot darker. Why do you ask?

Chase: Cause that is Bree. One of the other guys on this team knocked her up.

Leo: Oh...she ok?

Chase: Mr. Davenport is talking to her now, but she and the baby are both healthy.

Leo: How long have you known about Bree's baby?"

Chase: Today. We had no idea she was pregnant. Neither did she.

Leo: Oh wow. I've gotta go deal with Spin, but I'll tell the rest of the family. Bye.

Chase: Bye.

I sighed as I put my phone in my pocket before Skylar and Oliver came upstairs, each holding one of the boys.

"Hey, what are you two doing up here?" I asked.

"Alexandra took out my stitches, said I was free to go. And I'm pretty much supporting Oliver."

"It's nice though."

"Yeah."

"Eww. Any news on Bree yet?"

"Well, she talked to Mr. Davenport, and got it sorted out, but Mr. Davenport wants to have a talk with all of us after Bree is recovered enough." Skylar explained.

Knowing exactly what Mr. Davenport meant, I sarcastically said.

"Yay..."

 **Review responses!**

 **Lab Rats Whore: Yeah. I'd be like that if someone did that to one of my other sisters. Yep. True. Except Kaz has actually said in a episode. "My parents just stopped caring after they had their seventh, my sister's name is literally just the letter K."**

 **Darth Becky 726: Guess what's gonna happen in the next (and last) chapter? Glad you think so and here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I think I made everyone that way lol here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep. She is! Quit saying that! He did. Yep!**

 **Duggie Davenport: Huh, I thought it was true. You see, when two people really love each other...JK, She didn't have morning sickness, and chalked up everything else to coincide.**

 **LovetheLORD: Your reaction be priceless.**

 **So the next chapter will be the last, but I need some ideas from you guys for Without A Trace before I can start my next book.**

 **The last T or F was...true I think. I'm not actually sure anymore lol.**

 **New T or F.**

 **Adam has a pet rat. True or false?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	17. Epilogue

Chapter 16.

Chase's POV.

After the disturbing talk with Mr. Davenport, which he did not let me escape from, I was sitting on the couch, holding my niece while Bree was in the bathroom, and right now, she had a red face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, shh. Mommy will be out of the bathroom soon. Shh." I whispered as I started singing.

"Oh these little hands, they don't know what hurt is.

And these little eyes, they see the world in different colors.

And all I can think about, is how I can't live without you.

And if you ever see me go, I hope you'll always know

You're mine.

Yeah, and these little lips, they don't know how heartbreaks tastes.

And this little heart, it sees the good in everybody.

And all I can think about, is how I can't live without you.

And if you ever see me go, I hope you always know.

You're mine." I finished as she fell asleep before I heard a knock on the door frame, making me jump as I saw Bree come in and take my niece out of my arms before looking at me.

"I didn't know you could sing like that. You sound good, Chase."

"No I don't. It was the only way to calm her down, so I tortured her with my singing."

"Does this look like torture, Chase?" She asked, showing me the asleep and content baby in her arms.

I shook my head before asking.

"So what are you two naming her?"

"Isabella Nicole."

"That's adorable." I told her as I side hugged her.

"Chase, thanks for helping me cope with having her. I probably would've given up on her as soon as I found out if it wasn't for you."

"Anytime. Actually, if you ever need support. No more surprise nieces or nephews."

Bree laughed.

"Deal."

Just before I fell asleep on my sister's shoulder, we heard a ear piecing scream come from Ryder's and Jacob's room.

"That's Skylar!" I yelled as Bree put Isabella in the porta crib before we both ran upstairs to see Skylar, holding Jacob with tears streaming down her face as Mr. Terror was holding Ryder.

"Your such a good boy. Not for long though." She smiled as she tightened the swaddle before looking right at us.

"Don't move! You're surrounded!"

Then Jacob did the impossible, and launched a huge cryoblast at Mr. Terror just as Kaz and Oliver ran up there.

"What."

"Did."

"He."

"Just."

"Do?"

"It must've been the cryoblast I felt in my stomach when I was pregnant and I told them they were yours." Skylar told Oliver as they kissed while Kaz and Bree went downstairs, smiling while wrapping a arm around her.

So, now we have three babies in the Elite Force, one with superpowers. At least. But, trust me. I don't think I'm gonna be making babies anytime soon. And neither will Kaz and Oliver. I'm making sure of it.

The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **LovetheLORD: I know you would've.**

 **Sofiamatiz: I did, but last chapter so...**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! :D**

 **Duggie Davenport: Yep.**

 **Rulers Of The Games: That is probably right...**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yay! Kaz is happy, and Leo...lol.**

 **Rebekahtpe: Yep! You are right! My favorite cake flavor is chocolate. I've had it so much and I never get sick of it. :)**

 **So this is the end...ALSO, THE SONG ABOVE IS NOT MINE! ALL CREDIT GOES TO BRYAN LANNING!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
